


Between dreams

by Valkyriefringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriefringe/pseuds/Valkyriefringe
Summary: Dean and Claire are trapped in a strange room that seems out of place in the abandoned mansion they were searching. They fall asleep and have erotic dreams that may or may not be real. What is going on?





	1. Chapter 1

Dean threw himself against the door one last time.  
"Son of a bitch!"  
"Dean, there's no way out and I can't find a signal." Claire tried climbing on the bed to see if she could find any reception so her text to Sam could be sent.  
"Fuck my life, " Claire flopped backwards on the bed. Pleased not to be caught in a dust storm.  
"Language, young lady." Dean badgered.  
"I am twenty-two so bite me, " she said without much venom in her voice.  
"Maybe later. First, we need to get out of here." Dean took his frustration out on the curtain and violently tore it off the wall.  
"Have you tried praying to Cas to let him know where we are."  
"Damn, I swear every time I do he gets it wrong."  
"Yeah, somehow I must have hit pray mode when I was watching True Blood and he lectured me on why vampires were not sexy."  
"Well, he is right."  
"Well, Eric, Pam and Jessica might make you think twice."  
"Why you watching stuff like that. It's practically porn."  
Claire doubled over laughing hysterically. "Seriously?!"  
"What?" Dean exclaimed.  
"Your porn collection shocked even God himself," Claire said still laughing. "I doubt HBO is gonna shock you."  
"Who the hell is telling you about my porn?"  
"Castiel let it slip during one of his lectures."  
Dean cursed under his breath and he held a finger to Claire's lips as she was going to tell him to watch his own language.  
Claire batted his hand away.  
"Damn, it is so cold in here." Dean rubbed his hands together.  
"It's freaking cold and I got three layers of flannel on."  
Dean took stock of the room, a queen sized four poster bed stood in the middle of the room. It looked reasonably clean for an abandoned mansion. Looking at it closer it was strange it was so clean.  
"Does the bedding seem oddly clean to you."  
Claire picked a pillow and sniffed it. "Hmm it's not Jodie laundry day fresh but I don't smell any dust."  
"Yet outside this room, we left footprints in the dust."  
Dean rummaged in Claire's bag and grabbed her container of the salt.  
"This cold seem ghostlike?" Dean said as he made a salt circle around the bed.  
"No, I think it was just as cold when we got out of the Impala."  
"Ghosts if you know what's best you let us leave right now. I am Dean Fucking Winchester and this is the holy terror Claire Novak."  
"What you were thinking the door was magically going to open?" Claire said when nothing happened.  
"Was worth a shot. Shove over I'm going to have a nap until something happens."  
Dean climbed in the bed and under the covers without even removing his jacket. Claire watched as Dean started snoring the second his head hit the pillow. Claire climbed under the covers for warmth but refused to sleep. She didn't think it wise to let her guard down in such a precarious situation.  
She fought sleep but her eyes eventually grew heavy and she slipped in a deep restful slumber.  
Her dreams were intense. The feelings were so real. The warmth she felt was so warm and comforting. Something she hasn't felt in years. The warmth was also provided by the man on top of her. His naked body felt so good against her naked flesh.  
His mouth was ravishing her breast while his cock was thrusting away inside her. Claire moaned so close to her release the man kissed his way to her other breast and the pleasure of it caused her to tighten her legs around him as she rode the waves of pleasure that sent her lover to join her with his.  
The man lifted up to kiss her and the shock nearly chased away their orgasm but it was as if their bodies refused to let go of the pleasure.  
"Dean?" Claire asked what was going on.  
They looked around. The room was fresher, newer, the wallpaper wasn't dull from time.  
Sunshine showed through the curtains that had been reattached to the wall. It was clearly summer outside and not winter. The warm breeze from the open window was also suspect.  
Dean made to get up off Claire when they awoke in the bed they fell asleep in. Still wearing all of their clothes Dean was lying on Claire in the same position as before.  
Quickly Dean scrambled off of Claire. "What the hell!"  
Dean was staring at Claire when she slipped her hand in her jeans and pulled out a cum coated finger. She licked her finger and looked at Dean who looked both aroused and shocked.  
"That's not just me, " Claire said.  
Dean took her finger and sniffed it before he licked it. He recognized his own scent on her.  
"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.  
"So shelving the fact that we fucked while we were sleeping with our clothes on but I distinctly remember it being summer. That and the bedding wasn't faded with time."  
"We were here yet we weren't," Dean said searching his brain for an answer. He checked the salt circle and found it intact.  
He almost sat back on the bed but stood up quickly.  
"I think we just have to not fall asleep."  
"Claire, I feel I need to apologize. I don't ..."  
"You're apologizing for having weird dream time travel dimensional transport sex."  
"Yes, and you need to stop watching tv. That sounds like a doctor who quote. Stop distracting me. I'm trying to apologize for..."  
"Why can't you say it. Somehow we fucked and its way more real than any dream."  
"I don't even know if your willing and don't you prefer girls."  
"Actually I like both and how do we know you were willing."  
Dean looked at her. "Because you have my cum inside you."  
Claire opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Looking around she got to her knees to crawl off the bed.  
"One thing for sure is no more sleeping. I don't even want to be on it.  
Claire tried to get off the bed bit her foot tangled in the covers. Dean tried to catch her but fell on the bed.  
" Dean, its the bed it won't let us..." Claire was asleep before she finished speaking. Dean was asleep even as he fell beside her.  
Claire awoke to the same soothing warmth. This time she lay on top of Dean as she instinctively rocked her hips.  
"Claire, " Dean whispered.  
"Dean, this feels so good." Claire rode him faster feeling her release was so close and she screamed his name when it hit her.  
Dean struggled to speak for a moment before grabbing her hips and thrusting hard inside.  
"Another, Claire, " he demanded using his fingers on her clit to make another wave of pleasure hit her.  
As he felt her tighten around him he spilled his seed inside her.  
Claire collapsed on his chest catching her breath. A breeze came from the open window cooling her inflamed skin.  
Dean stroked her back as he held her close.  
They lay together to catch their breath after the body bliss. Claire lifted her head to look at Dean thoughtfully.  
"Does this level of intimacy seem odd considering there never seemed to be much sexual tension between us. Have you ever even thought of me sexually?"  
"I may have but you're on me don't touch list."  
"Why?"  
"You're practically Castiel's daughter."  
Oh then maybe I shouldn't move like this when you are inside me." Claire started grinding her hip against him making his cock grow hard again.  
"You're such a naughty girl," Dean growled and rolled her over on her back with her legs over his shoulder.  
"Dean!" Claire cried out in pleasure.  
"Remember on your 18th birthday Sam and Cas left me done with you. I took you miniature golfing so I wouldn't take you like this."  
Dean pumped his hips and thrust in her hard. "The mark kept telling I should take what I desired. Was so hard to resist."  
Deans words overwhelmed Claire until she exploded powerfully around Deans cock.  
"Damn, you have a good poker face. I never suspected a thing, "  
"Living the life I do I've learned to deal with denial."  
"Deny yourself no longer. Take me any way you want. I had the same fantasy,"  
"Anyway?" Dean asked pausing his thrusts.  
"Anyway. Every way."  
Dean slipped out and pressed against her ass and he found she took him in easily.  
Dean held her legs to her shoulders as he thrust inside her. Dean had enough control to make sure she was enjoying it. Thankfully she was as it would have taken a lot to get him to atop.  
"CLAIRE!" He yelled as he emptied himself inside her. He fell beside her exhausted and well satisfied.  
When he awoke he was lying beside Claire fully clothed, back in the old mansion.  
Claire's eyes were huge staring at him. Her bottom was pulsing so hard and she knew she had more of his seed inside her.


	2. Out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Dean are out of control and can't keep their hands off each other.

"Waking up like this is crazy, " Dean said as Claire pounced on him.  
"I want to be awake for this."  
Their lips met as their hands pulled at the layers of flannel. The cold wintery air had no effect on their inflamed skin.  
Nothing mattered until he was deep inside her.  
Once connected the frantic need eased off leaving a sensual bond where pleasure was the only goal.  
Dean rolled them around so he was on top, he grabbed one of her legs to go over his shoulder while the other lay straight. Twisting her so she was half on her side he thrust inside reaching her deeper than before.  
Claire screamed her pleasure into his mouth as he kissed her while taking her higher and higher with pleasure.  
No sooner when one orgasm ends another begun. The pleasure wouldn't stop and Dean stared down at her as she rode wave after wave feeling proud that he was creating this powerful feeling in her.  
Lucid thinking soon became impossible for Dean. He may have been the more experienced lover but the feel of her cumming all over him took him where he rarely went. Out of control.  
Claire managed to get her leg free from his grasp and without losing connection Dean was on his back.  
Claire had both her feet on his shoulders while she sat on him with her hands on his legs facing up. She lifted her self off him just til he was at her entrance and she lowered on him again.  
Dean had a terrific view of her pussy going up and down his cock. He grabbed her hips and helped match her pace.   
Suddenly the room changed and they were back in the dream world but this time wide awake. They were to focused on each other to do more than note the change of scene.  
Dean grabbed her legs and closed them and spun her around so she was now laying on top of him backward. He rolled her over and pulled her hips back with him so he could take her from behind doggy style.  
"I am going to fuck you every way possible." He moans in her ear as he pulls out and slides into her bottom that was still wet from their dream sex.  
By now they have fazed in and out of the dream world and back again but they were in such a frenzy they could only feel not think.  
How much time went by was unknown but Dean came at least four times and showed no sign of stopping any time soon.   
Claire had found her release is many times that she was literally a rag doll in his arms but Dean kept finding ways to bring her pleasure.  
After a while, they could hear their names being called. At first, it seemed like echoes of their calls but the sound started to filter through their sex-mad heads to sound like Castiel and Sam.  
Dean moaned as Claire rolled him on his back while she straddled his face and took his cock in her mouth. Claire thought she saw Castiel and Sam watching them but the image disappeared so she concentrated on pleasuring the man beneath her.

****  
Castiel used his angel strength and even then he stained with the effort of forcing the door open.  
They could hear Dean and Claire inside.   
"Sounds like they are in pain, " Castiel says finally forcing the door open.  
Sam had walked in on his brother more than once didn't think that was the case and he wouldn't be surprised if they were having sex.  
Still, the view shocked them. Claire and Dean were completely naked and going at each other like sex-starved maniacs but were disappearing and appearing in rapid succession.  
Sam was at a loss at what to do. Castiel had told him, Dean and Claire were trapped and it led them to an abandoned mansion that had once been a popular whore house.  
Carved in the bed was a charm that would help reluctant lovers achieve heighten levels of passion. Over time the sex magic energy had kept the room safe from the ravages of time.  
It was clear Claire and Dean were draining the bed of its power but Castiel knew he had to get them off the bed before the energy implodes and causes the couple to be stuck inside the time pocket forever or be killed.  
On the headboard was the symbol for the goddess Afrodite. The source of power.  
"Sam, when I pull them off the bed smash the carving but only once off or we will be trapped with them.  
Dean had rolled on top of Claire her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Castiel made to grab them but their skin was so slick from sweat and other fluids that they fell out of his grasp.  
Castiel was more concerned with getting the lovers to safety so he climbed on the bed and grabbed Dean in a bear hug from behind holding on to Claire's arms. He used his angel strength to fight the force of the magic and to keep a hold on the lovers.  
With a look to Sam, he hauled them off the bed but with the momentum caused Castiel to fall on the floor with Dean on top of him.   
If the lovers noticed they were now lying on top of Castiel they didn't let it stop them from finding their release. Dean screamed Claires name as he exploded inside her. Claire bounced on top of Dean milking every drop of cum out of him before collapsing against Deans' chest.  
Blissfully unaware of the angel beneath them.  
Sam had destroyed the carving and the bed was rapidly falling to the ravages of time.  
"This is very awkward, Dean. Could you get off me? I don't want to injure Claire."  
Dean could barely move so Sam picked up a barely conscious Claire wrapping her in his shirt as he did so. Castiel tapped Dean on the forehead and he regained his strength to move.  
Dean found his pants on the floor and was looking around the room. His eyes locked on Claire as Sam found her clothes.  
"Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his green eyes. Her hair was wild and never had bed head been so accurate. Her lips were raw and she had hickeys all down her neck and chest.   
"Yeah, Just sore and tired." , Claire said and her cheeks red with embarrassment as Castiel touched her forehead.  
The marks on Claire's body disappeared and she seemed back to her spirited self.  
As Castiel touched Claire his eyes grew wide.   
"What?" Claire snapped.  
"You are pregnant."  
Her eyes got big and she placed a hand on her bare belly.  
"Jodie is gonna kill me, " Dean and Claire say at the same time.  
"Why don't we head back to the bunker, " Sam says ushering them out.  
"Wait! where are my shoes, " Claire asks before Dean picks her up bridal style.


End file.
